odd love
by mekoinlove
Summary: hinata moves in with naruto after running away from home but theres a catch theres a secont roommate the one and only sakura theres bound to be drama expecily when hinatas EX itachi comes back to town
1. Chapter 1

**hay meko here this is my first fic so pleas be nice- sorry no lemon for now maby in**

**in later chapes and I except all coments and critism.**

**Naruto X hinata and its not that i hate sakura it's just i needed a **

**vingful slut for my story.**

hinata ran throu the cold lonly streets trying to find a warm place to

stay till the raine stoped.That is when she sees a serten blond ninja leaning

on the wall out side the raman stand.

"h-hi naruto-kun"hinata said shyly.

"hue oh hi hinata what are you doing out in the raine your geting drenched"he replyd

"oh we'll I sorta ran away from home and have no were to stay"

"well you could stay with me I have a spar bed"he said kindly

"R-realy" she said shepishly

"of corse I love to help my friends"

"Thank you naruto"she yelled while throwing her arms around him pressing her cold

drenched bode to his warm one.

"no prob hinata-chan but you may have to share a room with sakura"

"oh ok"she replyd_"NOOOOOO any one but her why me"_

later naruto is leading her to his front door when it swings open.

"hi naruto welcom home I see you brought a stray with you"the pink haired ninja sang cheerfuly

"hi sakura you rember hinata shes going to live with us"

"hi sakura-chan nice to see you agen"she said while bowing _This is gona kill me_

_**well thats it for the first chapter I promis the next we'll be extra long.**_

_**and yes I gave up on missery bissness it was going nowere fast.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**hay meko here this is my first fic so pleas be nice- sorry no lemon for now maby in**

**in later chapes and I except all coments and critism.**

**Naruto X hinata and its not that i hate sakura it's just i needed a **

**vingful slut for my story.**

two weeks later

Hinata sat quietly in the living room watching gillmor girls with naruto slightly leaning

on him with his strong mucler arm around her also her face is tented with a rose red.

"so hinata hows go the job hunt"Naruto asked pulling her closer wich causes her slight blush

to grow and her stutering to return.

"G-good I-I got a job w-watrising at the kareoky bar"

"Cool when do you start?"he said with his usiel hyper grin.

"In abot fifteen minets"she ancerd geting up when she heres the doorbell ring

"I'll get it"naruto said standing up and jently seting hinata back down.

"Who is it" he said with his usial loud tone he slowly opend the door reviling his former

team mate the one and only emo king itachi.

"Hay naruto long time no see ideot"the moody uchia said while outstreching his hand.

"Hay sasuke what brings you here" he said completly ignoring his hand.

"accly I am looking for hinata sakura told me she was staying here"

naruto looked over his sholder to see a clearl terifyd hinata who looked on the verg of tears.

"shes not here sorry you just missed her"the blond lied.

"**Yeah right you tell that littel bitch to get out here she cant just walk out on me**"The black haired man yelled

"**like I said shes not here**"he angly mutterd slaming the door.

"P-pleas d-dont l-l-let him take me away"hinata said thru her tears.

"shh shh dont worry your safe with me"naruto said while scooping her up in his arms."I swere he will never hurt you agen"He said looking down into her lavender tear stained eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**hay meko here sorry its so late but heres chap 3 enjoy no lemon in this chap but probly in the next one**

hinata was still in shock in the past few days she had hardly eating and she jumped at every sound

fearing it was her dark past. Naruto was starting to worry about her usily when sakura would insolt her

she would cry but now she just sat there terafied he knew he had to do something to help her thats when is hit him...

"Hay hinata wona go to the valentins festvel with me" the blond asked in a tender voice.

"Hue? U-um s-sure n-naruto-kun"the shy girl befor him ancerd with a small smile

"good I'll meet you here at 3:00 and we can walk over to gether"

"ok sounds good"

well bye see ya later hinata-chan"he said as he sliped out the front door"

as she waver good bye it hit her "I dont know what to were"she said as she picked up the phone to call Ino.

"Hi ino its me"hinata said happly

/hay hinata whats up?\

"I need youe help"

/sure with what?\

"Naruto asked me to the festvle and I dont have any thing to were" the yong girl said in a paniced tone.

/no prob meet me at hot topic in 30 minets ok\

"ok Ino thank you"she said then hung up.

_I know its short but I'm having writers block so If anyone has any ideas PLEAS PLEAS PLEAS messeg me thank you and goodbye_


End file.
